


Ice Skating in Central Park

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt and Tina skating in Central Park.





	Ice Skating in Central Park

Newt and Tina were on a date when they decided that it was a good idea to go skating in Central Park. Tina had had lots of practice ice-skating with Queenie when they were kids. On the other hand, it was Newt's first time even wearing a pair of skates. Whereas, Tina skated beautifully around the rink, completing a few twirls along the way, Newt looked like an ungainly Erumpent. He was flailing and slipping and desperately needed Tina's help. He stumbled up to her, grabbing for her hand. "I can't do this, Tina". "I really can't", Newt laughed. "Yes, you can", Tina smiled. "Come on, I'll show you" She carefully guided Newt around the rink, being careful to help him up when he stumbled. When they left the rink later in the evening, Newt was a surprisingly good skater.


End file.
